


Your Words in My Memory

by Morgana



Series: Where You Are [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just has to let Sam know what he thought about that video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Words in My Memory

Sam was at one of the center tables in the library, trying to untangle the history of the Mali empire when his phone rang. He didn't look at it, just pulled it out of his backpack and hit the center button, flinching a little at the glare the sound had drawn from the librarian. "Hello?"

"Do you have any idea how bad I wanna fuck you right now?" a voice growled in his ear.

"Dean?" There wasn't really any need to ask, not when his dick had started hardening the second he heard him, but Sam couldn't stop the word. "Dean, I - this isn't a good time."

A dark chuckle answered him. "Like it was a good time when you sent me that fucking video in the middle of a goddamned case?" Oh, God. The video. Sam had all but forgotten about it when Dean hadn't responded to his email, had figured it got caught in a spam filter or some monster ate Dean's laptop or something. But apparently he'd just been biding his time. "Watched that thing so many times I'm pretty sure I've got it memorized. Got it on now, actually - watching you stroking yourself and fuck, I'm so fucking horny..."

Sam swallowed hard, trying to force words out of his suddenly dry mouth. "Dean, I'm kinda - I can't really talk right now."

"Why, you got people around?"

It was a mistake, a big mistake, but Sam knew he couldn't lie to Dean, so he admitted, "Yeah. I'm in the library and -"

"Scared they'll see you?" Dean asked, and Sam could hear the smirk in his voice.

And this was where he should just admit it and ask Dean to give him ten minutes to get to his dorm and call back later, but somehow Dean always knew how to make him rise to the bait, so Sam shot back, "No, I'm fine," then wished he had duct tape to keep his mouth from getting him in trouble when Dean laughed.

"Then you'll be fine. Just wanted to thank you for the video and let you know I liked it. Fuck, watching you rub your fingers over your hole right now, so fucking hot..." Dean's voice trailed off on a moan, and Sam felt his cheeks darken as he thought about his brother watching the clip of him jerking off. "Wanna know what I'm doing, Sammy?"

No, he thought, but his mouth took over again and he whispered, "Yeah."

"I'm laying here on my bed, watching the laptop with your show on it on repeat. Haven't got a damn thing on and I'm so fucking hard, been hard ever since I hit play, trying not to touch just yet but fuck, watching you's got me so wound up I'm humping the bed and - ohhhhh God - wish it was you under me."

Sam licked his lips, trying not to moan as he thought about Dean fucking the bed because he was too needy to risk even touching himself. He'd only seen him like that a few times, still remembered how hot it had been when he'd done it the night he first fingered Sam, and there was no way in hell he could keep from getting hard now. "God, Dean..."

"You like that, huh, Sammy?" Dean's voice dipped into a husky range. "Get you hard, thinking about me watching you jerk off, knowing I'm getting off on it?"

"Yeah," he breathed before he could help himself. "Yeah, Dean. But I -"

"Fuck, that's hot," Dean moaned. "Can just imagine it - you're sitting there like a good boy, with all those other boys and girls around you, and you're hard for me but they can't see it."

"Only because I'm sitting down," Sam grumbled softly.

Dean chuckled again. "So I guess you can't get up to go to the bathroom, then. You're just gonna have to sit here and listen - unless you wanna hang up on me." There was no question of that happening, not when Dean moaned again and this time Sam could hear his own voice echo the sound. "God, Sammy, watching you like this, seeing you squirm around for me... fuck, wanna fuck you so bad, just shove inside and give it to you. That's what you want, isn't it?"

He thought about the nights he'd spent with his own fingers shoved up inside him when the separating grew too much to bear, and felt his cheeks get red hot as he answered, "You know it is."

"Yeah, I can tell, watching you with your legs up, like you've gotta have it. Such a needy little bitch, and you know how I like you like that, don'tcha?" Dean growled. "Unh, fuck, can't wait. Gotta touch." Sam could hear bedsprings twang as Dean rolled over, and he shut his eyes and fought to keep his hand on the table instead of reaching down to touch his aching dick. "Yeahhhh, that's better. Stroking it now, just like you are," Dean panted. "Fuck, so hot, watching you touch yourself. You doing it for me now, too, Sammy?"

"I'm in the library," he gritted out. "I can't exactly do that here."

Dean moaned, and Sam could tell he was getting off on knowing that he couldn't touch. He should've known - Dean had always been a cocktease, loved getting Sam worked up and then making him wait for it, so this was practically tailor-made for him. "Yeah, but I know you like hearing it. You always were a slut for dirty talk, weren'tcha? Remember that time I made you come in your pants at the diner, just telling you about what I was gonna do to you later?"

The slick slide of skin of skin was drifting through the phone, and Sam really needed to hang up now or walk out of here with a wet spot on his jeans from where his dick was starting to leak into his shorts, but instead he just sighed, "Yeah," and bit his lip when he remembered the look on Dean's face when Sam had come without anything more than the words and thoughts of what was going to happen that night.

"Think I've jerked off to that ever since," Dean told him, breath catching on a soft moan. "Almost as much as I've jerked off to watching you like this, thinking about sucking you til you beg me to fuck you." He groaned and Sam almost echoed him as the sound made his cock jerk. "What do you think those good little friends of yours would say, huh, if they knew about that video? If they knew you taped yourself spread out and moaning for it like a whore and then sent it to your brother because you want him to fuck you?"

A bolt of heat shot straight through Sam. Dean didn't go there too often, but when he did, it had led to some of the most erotic moments of Sam's life. "Dean..." he half-groaned, half-growled, trying to warn him off before he did something he was really going to regret.

"What, you don't think they'd get it? Don't think they'd like knowing about how you've been your big brother's pretty little slut?" Dean moaned. "C'mon, Sammy, you know you liked being my whore. Got me off so hard, seeing my sweet baby brother suck my cock, watching you swallow my come. Ohhhh fuck... wanna fuck you soooo bad, baby, shove into that sweet, tight ass of yours... God, getting close, gonna come soon, thinking about fucking my brother right through the mattress."

Sam shifted in his seat, trying not to let the words get to him, but it was a losing battle. And he wasn't sure what was worse, that he couldn't reach down and jerk off along with Dean, or that he couldn't talk back to him, couldn't give him the same words he was getting, but there was no way he could help the hitching sound of his breath as he whispered, "Big brother."

Dean's moan was so loud in his ear that he worried the people around him might hear, but nobody seemed to notice. "Fuck, yeah, Sammy. Unh, yeah, watching you and you're just begging for it, such a pretty bitch. God, my baby brother's a whore, wanna shove you so full of cock you can taste it in the back of your throat and - uhhhh! Fuck! Jesus, Sammy, gonna - gonna come. Gonna fucking come so fucking hard!"

A soft whine tore free as he listened to his brother's voice babbling frantically, and when the ragged moans of Dean's climax filled his ear, Sam felt his own dick respond. "Dean," he whimpered softly. God, he was so hard it hurt, and there was no chance of any relief anytime soon.

"C'mon, Sammy," his brother urged him. "Think about me fucking you, filling you right up to the brim. Wanna hear you come right there with all those good little boys and girls around, thinking about your big brother's dick inside you."

God, this shouldn't be this hot, but Sam was getting off on it, the thought of Dean bending him over and fucking him right there at the table under the scandalized gaze of the librarian and other students. They'd always been careful about things in public, usually kept it to bathrooms or movie theaters, where the dark hid them, but there had been a few rare exceptions, and every time had been hotter than the sun.

"Gonna come, Sammy?" Dean asked, dark and low, and Sam could hear his moans, full-bodied and deep, in the background. It was almost like listening to another version of himself being fucked by Dean, a version that could let it out the way he couldn't now. "Gonna come for me, baby brother?"

"Yeah," he grunted, gritting his teeth to keep from making more noise than that as he went off like a rocket, spraying the inside of his pants. "Yeah, Dean."

Dean's chuckle wrapped him warmth as he drifted back to reality. "God, bet you look so gorgeous right now, all hot and flushed. Probably a good thing I'm not there, or I wouldn't be able to help kissing you."

And just like that, the warm bubble burst. Because Dean wasn't there, had refused to come with him, and Sam hadn't wanted to stay and hunt with him. "Yeah," he choked out. "Listen, my study group's here, so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure," Dean agreed. "Take care, Sammy." A click sounded as he disconnected and Sam turned his phone off, wondering again why he'd wanted this, why sitting in a college library in come-stained pants was preferable to being in his brother's bed.

At that moment, he didn't have a single fucking clue.


End file.
